Revenges
by PenelopePotter28
Summary: Formerly The NotSoHaunted House.Decided to change this one up a bit. A Sonya/Lee fic. Amidst all the getting back at eachother between the boys and the girls, they fell in love.
1. The Not So Haunted House

"Are you?"

"No."

"Are you?"

"Why would I be?""Are you?"

"Cool."

"What the heck does that mean Lee?""Oh, no, I'm not scared," said Lee, the yo-yo going up and down in his hand.

Patton sighed. Sometimes Lee's language of "cool/not cool" got annoying.

"So why should you be scared?" Patton asked, turning to Hoagie.

"Who-who said I was?" Hoagie replied.

"You're shaking like a Chihuahua," Nigel pointed out.

"Oh," Hoagie said.

"Are we going in or not?" Wally asked, irritated.

The boys turned to the haunted house they were standing in front of. It was a few hours past midnight on Halloween, and the girls were having a sleepover back at the treehouse. So it was just them on the street that no one went down anymore.

"Come on," Patton said. The boys followed him inside. The door promptly shut behind them. "Cool," Lee said in awe.

"Cliché haunted house," Nigel remarked. The fivesome crept up the staircase. Suddenly they heard a girl's scream.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!""Sonya?" Lee cried, looking around.

Another shriek came, pounding through the room. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Kuki!" Wally cried out. "It sounds like she's in trouble!"

Abby's and Fanny's screams pierced the air.

"We have to save them!" Patton cried.

"Oh come on," Nigel said. "Don't you think it's-"

A new scream came. Nigel went pale.

"Rachel?"

He took off running towards where the scream had come from. The rest of the boys ran after him. The girls' screams kept coming, terrifying and freaking out the boys even more with each one.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Nigel shouted over and over, blindly running forwards.

"Kuki!" Wally was calling out.

"Sonya? Where are you?" Lee was yelling. He knew that Sonya was scared of a lot of things, so it might be nothing, but if Abby and Fanny were screaming too, it had to be something important.

"Abby?"

"Fanny!"

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!"

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. The room they had entered- a ballroom, no less- started to fill with smoke. The light dimmed and turned green. Five figures lowered from the ceiling. Flashes of light shot colors across them. Bright red, blue, and black. Green and orange. Orange, teal, and blonde. Green and black. And in the center, pink, purple, and blonde. The pink-purple-blonde figure started laughing, deeply and sinisterly.

"Sonya!" Lee cried out, dropping to his knees, the yo-yo falling out of his hand.

Suddenly the lights went up and the figures threw up their sheets, revealing Abby, Fanny, Rachel, Kuki, and Sonya in the center. They laughed.

"Gotcha!" Abby cried, and smoothly fell from her place.

"Stupid boys!" Fanny laughed, unhooking herself.

"That's what you get for sending those fake bugs across our sleepover!" Kuki said, struggling to get out of her harness.

"Not cool!" Lee said. He took a look at Sonya and smiled. He started laughing as he helped her down.


	2. Candyface

**Again, I thought to myself…..what would this be like in KND?**

"Alright, are we ready for scary stories?"

"Oh yeah."

"You bet!"

"Just not too scary, ok?"

"Alright," I nodded to the girls sitting around me. We were out camping. The boys were at a different site somewhere else. We were gathered around the fire. "I've got a good one. It's called The Legend…of Candyface!"

"Candyface?" Abby asked.

"You mean like gumdrops and suckers and Kit Kats?" Kuki asked.

"No, she means like blueberries and microphones and bracelets," Fanny said sarcastically.

"Shhhhhhhhh," I said, and a silence descended over the group. Then I began my story.

"Candyface was a loving suburban dad

Who in trying to make his children laugh

Made a mask out of candy

That melted into his skin

And never came off!

And all the people

Laughed at Candyface!"

I gave a shrill laugh.

"And that made Candyface very very angry. So angry he attacked!"

I pulled out a bow. There were gasps.

"And it went a little something like this."

I pulled out a cello.

"Where did that come from?" Abby murmured to Rachel.

"_I sing the tale of Candyface_

_Scattered limbs all over the place_

_He battered and battered _

_And bashed and bashed_

_And hammered and hammered_

_And smashed and smashed_

_And hacked and hacked_

_And sawed and sawed_

_And ripped and ripped_

_And clawed and clawed_

_Beware the sound of creeping feet,_

_Despite his name, Candyface is not sweet._

_If you don't believe this to be true_

_It will be too late when he strangles! You! BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_Sleep tight."_

_The girls screamed and ran back to their tent. I sighed and followed._

"_You don't think it was real, do you?" Sonya said, hiding in her sleeping bag._

"_Of course not," Abby said reassuringly. "Right, Heather?"_

"_Yea, um, sure." I said._

_The wall of the tent shook. Sonya screamed at the top of her lungs, waking the others. "What was that?"_

_The tent walls shook again. We screamed. I thought I heard giggles outside._

"_Wait a minute…" I said. I quietly unzipped the tent flap and peeked out._

"_Do it again," Wally's voice said. Patton came into view. He shook the tent. The girls inside screamed. I shone the flashlight on the boys. In the beam of light I saw Hoagie, Nigel, Patton, and Wally looking very guilty._

"_Busted," I said. "Girls, come on out. It's just the boys."_

_All the girls except Sonya peeked out, then crossed their arms annoyingly._

"_Guys!" I heard a voice come out. Lee's. "Guys, not cool. Not cool at all."_

"_Lee," I heard Sonya say, "Is that you?"_

"_Yea," he said. "Those annoying JERKS tried to scare you. So not cool."_

"_Well that's what you get for scaring us like that in the haunted house!" Nigel cried._

"_Come here you little-"_

_Lee and Sonya watched the fight from inside the tent. They looked down to see that they were holding hands. They blushed and smiled. Lee tipped the ushanka out of his eyes so he could gaze into Sonya's. Sonya blushed and sweetly looked away. They continued to watch the rest of us beat up the boys._


	3. Hello Clocky

The boys lay asleep in the main room of the tree house. They wouldn't be asleep for long, though.

Suddenly a ringing burst through the room. All the boys shot up besides Hoagie.

"WHO'S THERE?" Nigel screamed, whipping out a weapon with one hand and fumbling in the dark for his sunglasses with the other.

Another ringing burst through the room. The ringing grew louder and louder, and shapes raced across the floor. One bounced across Hoagie and woke him up. Then one jumped up and hit the lightswitch. The boys could now see thousands of alarm clocks hopping across the floor.

"Catch them!" Patton cried out. The boys fumbled in all directions, trying in vain to catch and stop the clocks. Wally was wrestling with three and losing, Hoagie was trying to hop on them, Lee was whacking them over and over with his yo-yo, but they just kept standing up again.

"WHAT THE CRUD IS GOING ON?" Wally managed to scream out before an alarm clock wedged itself in his mouth."I DON'T KNOW, BUT-" Nigel started, but then suddenly the ringing stopped and the clocks went limp.

"They're dead," Wally said. He dropped one on top of another. "Now they're broken."

"WHO DID THIS?" Nigel screamed.

Kuki giggled from the shadows. "Alright, come out," Patton said. Out we came, Kuki, then Abby, then Rachel, Sonya, Fanny, and finally me.

"Why?" Hoagie screamed.

"Because you ATTACKED us in our tent last night!" I screeched back.

"Hey!" Wally said. "That was funny!"

"NO IT WASN'T!" we all screamed out.

Lee picked up one of the running clocks and examined it. "Cool," he said. Sonya came up behind him. He notised her and flashed her a smile. She giggled and took the clock so they were both holding it. Their hands touched and they looked at each other, blushing fiercely. They both felt something special.


	4. Random calls

"Come on, pick up pick up pick up!" Harvey said impatiently. "GAH!" he screamed. He grabbed the nearest thing he could find, a crayon, and started viciously stabbing the phone. On one stab he missed and stabbed his own finger. "OW!" he shrieked and shook his hand. Stupid…..

"Hitting the phone with a crayon will not help," a voice said.

"Huh?" he said, looking up. "Who said that?"

"I said, hitting the phone with a crayon will not help." The voice was coming from the phone.

"Who're you?" Harvey said, irritated.

"I'm that voice you hear coming from the phone," the phone said. "And I'm telling you that hitting the phone with a crayon will not make them pick up faster."

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"But you know what WILL make them pick up faster?" the voice said.

"What?" Harvey said, questioningly.

"OK," the phone said. "Put your right hand on your head."

Harvey plopped his left hand on his head.

"No, the other one."

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SEE ME? YOU'RE A CRUDDY PHONE!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"OK, OK!" Harvey switched his hands.

"Now stand on one leg."

Harvey did so.

"OK, now this part is crucial. Extend your left arm and hop around in circles."

Harvey followed the instructions. "I'm getting dizzy here! When will they pick up?"

The phone started laughing. The voice changed. "Dude! I so got you!"

"Wait-Angie?" Harvey asked, bewildered.

"Yea!" Angie's voice came over the phone. "I got you!"

"GET OFF MY PHONE!"

"Hahaha!" Angie said. She was laughing really hard. "I got you!"

"YOU SAID THAT!" "Too bad!" Angie screeched. "And I videotaped the whole thing!"

"No! No don't-"

The phone went dead.

"GAH!" Harvey screamed, slammed down the phone, and kicked the table over. If he was listening, he would have heard Angie up in the rafters giggling and tapping furiously at her phone to send the video to anyone that had ever given her their e-mail.

**Thanks to .LazyPencilLender. for letting me use Angie! But what happened to the person Harvey was calling? Well, that's the next chap!**


	5. More random calls

I smiled and looked back.

"Okay. Angie rerouted the numbers. Now's your time to shine, Lee."Lee nodded and dialed the number.

"Time for the most words he's ever said in his life," Abby whispered to Rachel. I shushed them.

The phone was picked up. It was on speaker, so we heard every word.

"Hello?" asked a voice. It was Hoagie.

"Yeah, you asked me to call?" Lee said, doing a perfect imitation of Harvey's voice.

"You're good at that," Sonya whispered.

"Yeah I did. We need some new plan to prank the girls. They're getting us good!"

"Well you know what, I have a very good idea."

"O….K…" Hoagie said slowly.

"Now before we start, we need some supplies," Lee said into the phone. "You should have them in the closet on your right.""Okay, but I don't see…." We heard a splash as Hoagie opened the door. "GAAAH!" he screamed. "GUYS! HELP ME!"

We heard the rest of the boys, sans Lee of course, barge into the room. After that, there was a lot of splashing, and screaming, and Wally yelling at the top of his lungs. Kuki looked a little worried at this.

"It's two feet of water. Once it all pours out." I reassured her. The rest of us were laughing hard as Lee hung up the phone. He fell to the floor with laughter and Sonya fell on top of him. A few seconds later they stopped and looked at each other, then he helped her up gently.

"I'm so glad I came to the girls' side."

She blushed. "Me too."


End file.
